pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata 4 - My Goal As A Samurai
My Goal As A Samurai is a roleplay that focuses on Yurika's debut in PriPara. Plot Teruo Hino, the samurai sensei of Yurika, plans to give her a test to see if she is qualified to be a samurai. With the help of her friends and some training, can Yurika pass the test? Roleplay Announcememt Sumire: In the world of flowers. Akane: In the world of trains. Ann: In the world of sweets. Sumire, Akane, Ann: Who is that?! Yurika: Don't be too surprised. He is just my samurai teacher, Hino Teruo-sensei. Sensei, let me introduce you to my friends and of course my older sister Sumire. Hino-sensei: Sumire looks quite younger to be your older sister. Yurika: Well, there has been a big age misunderstanding so I'm not surprised that you are. (thinking) Maybe I should start buying beuty products to maintain my youth. Sumire: Nice to meet you and I'm glad that you're helping my younger sister reaching for dreams. Hino-sensei: No problem Hanasaki Sumire-san. Sumire: (thinking) I hate being addressed like that. Yurika: This is Shiratama Mikan our cute angel. Mikan: Gelo. Yoroshiku, nano. Yurika: Urawa Akane, a girl from Saitama who loves trains and have some kinda secret powers. Akane: What a pleasure to meet you and about the powers, you might don't wanna know. Yurika: Fukuhara Ann, the passionate one. Ann: Ann wo Makasete. Yurika: Yagichi Sango, a farmer's son. Sango: Hachihachi! It's an honor. Yurika: He is also my best friend. (Sango blushes) Yurika: And Kaguya Layla, our athletic personel here. Layla: She's right (winks) and of course nice to meet you. Hino-sensei: Nice to meet all of you too. Oh yeah Yurika, I almost forgot to mention to you that you're going to be tested by our veteran samurais to see if you are qualified to be one on your own. Yurika: Sir.....? Sumire: In the world of flowers Akane: In the world pf trains. Ann: In the world of sweets. Sumire, Akane, Ann: Are you serious. Yurika: Sir, are you even sure I'm that qualified on my own. Hiro-sensei: I have faith in you that you're gonna be great on your own. Now, you better get to reviewing and practicing. Yurika: Yes, sir. Ichigo And Sumire Meets Miele Sumire: I'm sorry that you didn't come to see Yurika's coach. He is so imperial. Ichigo: That's okay. I mean, you can't escape from a teacher and parents fellowship night. Sumire: Being a teacher sucks doesn't it. Ichigo: It can be sometimes, whenever I think of Chiharu. Now that she is back in PriParis. Also, Houjou Subaro, Hinata Fuyuki, Keroro Gunsou, Giroro Gochou, a lot more that I miss. Sumire: I've been close with Nishizawa Momoka and Taruru and I kinda miss them also Hinata Natsumi. She is, no, they are all kinda full of enjoyment. Ichigo: Don't start any sad moments please~satsu! Sumire: Am I? Maybe I just miss Momoka or something. Miele: Why don't you go back and visit them? Sumire: You got a.....wait, Amanogawa-sensei? Ichigo: I didn't say anything, pichi! Sumire: GHOST! GHOST!! GHOST!!! (Sumire panics until Miele approaches them) Miele: You miss them don't you. Wanna pay them a visit? Ichigo: We do but we have our own activities here in Parajuku. Miele: So that means you don't like them at all? Ichigo: No!! It doesn't mean like that. Sumire: Who are you anyway? Miele: Boku wa Migizuki Miele. Sumire: Miele.... (Miele disappears again) Sumire: GHOST! GHOST!! GHOST!!! Miele is a ghost!!! Ichigo: Find your relaxing measures. Oh wait, I don't have one, pishi, satsu. Sumire here *hands her a picture of her and Taruru* Sumire: You have one too, here *hands her a picture of Ichigo and Karara* (the two giggles as they walk home) Practice! Practice! Mikan: Itedaikimasu, nano *starts eating her food* Akane: Take a look at this. It's a biography about Isaac Neutron. Sango: That scientist! He is so cool right. Akane: Not just cool in my own opinion. Layla: Guys! I finally made it to the school team!! Mikan: Hontou ni, nano. Ann: Omedetou Layla. Layla: It's just nothing. Sumire: Will they laugh at me with this kind of mask. Ann: Let me add some more detail to make it look more.... Akane: I think you've turned her into a monster than a clown. Ann: Ah, I'm very sorry. Let me fix it up. Sumire: Okay, okay Ann. Sango: Where's Amanogawa-sensei. Layla: Probably talking with a parent or something teacher related. Being a teacher sucks right. Speaking of where, where is Yurika? (Yurika passes by without stopping) Sango: There. Oh, Yurika. Sumire: Yurika!! Where are you headed too. Yurika: To the place where Dororo usually trains himself. Sumire: And where is that? Yurika: Go ask Koyuki instead. Sumire: What's with that attitude? Ann: Probably she is being serious about her training. I mean her test is kinda near. Ichigo: REMINDERS!! When will your parents get your class cards. Only yours, Hanasaki-san and Kaguya-san, are not being checked by your parents yet. Sumire and Layla: They still haven't? Ichigo: Yes!! Also what test? Sango: Veteran samurais are going to test Yurika if she is qualified to be a samurai on her own. I'm still kinda worried about her though. Mikan: Why don't we go see her practice, nano. Ichigo: Yurika usually practices where Dororo usually does some training. Over the woods behind Koyuki's little house. (Yurika practices with Dororo and Koyuki) Sango: Yeah, I said I'm worried about her but I don't like spying. Doubts In Passing (Koyuki and Dororo cheers Yurika on with her practice) Sumire: (quietly) Do your best! Do your best! Ann: She looks a bit kinda tired and kinda needs to rest. Yurika: No, I can't stop. Otherwise I'll lose to this guy. Mikan: A Samurai Robot, nano? So the one training her is a robot, nano. Akane: I don't know if my facts are too wrong but she can easily win against a robot. Otherwise it has been given an ability to think like a human or maybe gave him some ideas on how to make sure if she is ready for the test. Other inferences are..... (Akane continues to share her inferences while the following are talking) Sumire: Akane, you're making my head hurt with all those inferences. Yurika: I can't take it anymore, I have to stop. (thinking) Oh wait it can't stop!! Ichigo: If they can plug out that wire..... C Mikan: It will stop, nano. But I don't think they seem to even notice her being tired, nano. Sango: (thinking) Don't tell me she's been overpracticing. Layla: I think she might be practicing too much. Just look how tired she is. Maybe she didn't even sleep. Sango: (thinking) Too late. She said it. Ichigo: No wonder why she hasn't been paying attention in class. Sumire and Sango: I can't take it anymore. I have to stop her. (Sumire and Sango dashes into Koyuki's house. Sango unplugs the robot and catches the fainted Yurika) Sumire: Koyuki!! Dororo!! Why didn't you notice that she is very tired!? *Sumire sees them sleeping soundly* They're sleeping!? This is how ninjas sleep?! Layla: Yurika, you've been practicing too much. (Akane notices that she is the only one outside) Akane: Or probably.....huh?....They left me behind!! Layla: *touches Yurika* Sugoi!! Yurika-chan wo atsui ne!! Atsui, atsui, atsui!! We better give her a rest!. Yurika's Debut Live Sumire: In the world of flowers. Akane: In the world of trains. Ann: In the world of sweets. Sumire, Akane, Ann: You're gonna perform?! Yurika: Don't worry. I have rested well last night so I think I'm fine. Mikan: Engeru!! *hugs Yurika* I'll heal you with an angel's magic hug, nano. Yurika: Etto....Mikan, I think that's enough. Ichigo: I'm so hyped!!! I can't stop spinnig Kaguya-san around and around. Layla: Dame da yo *while her eyes are spinning* Sango: Tension relax Amanogawa-sensei. Yurika: Okay!! Watashi wa ganbaru. Sango: Hachihachi! *Yurika's Debut Live After Live Sumire: Sugoi, Yurika!!! She can manage to blow that live even though she stil doesn't feel that well. Ichigo: Wakata ne, satsu!! Cannot wait what adventure's gonna happen next. Miele: You just have to wait and see till my sister finally fulfills her plans. Sumire: Etto, Miele-chan, I don't have an idea about what you are aaying. Miele: You'll soon understand, especially you *points at Sumire*. Ichigo: Sumire?! Sumire: Watashi ga?! Miele: Onee-chan seems to favor you the most and mostly wants you to understand this than everyone else. (Miele disappears in a blink of an eye) Sumire: Ghost! Ghost!! GHOST!!! Character Appearances *Sumire Hanasaki *Yurika Hanasaki *Mikan Shiratama *Ann Fukuhara *Akane Urawa *Sango Yagichi *Ichigo Amanogawa *Miele Migizuki *Lady Arachne Category:Roleplays Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:DUS Arc 1 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016